Kanda and Lyra
by kimmylee123
Summary: What happens when a girl who hates the Black order ends up joining? What happen if Kanda starts falling in love with her? Will she continue to hate him or love him back?
1. Chapter 1

**First story please leave reviews and suggestions.**

In another town far off from the Black order was town being attacked by Akuma. Farther from the town in the deep forest lies a house with a girl name Lyra. Lyra wasn't like your average every day teen. Every day she went to town everyone would hate her because they were afraid. They were always yelling at her because everyone thought she was a witch. Things only got worse when her parents died. Her parents were attacked by akuma and the exorcists never even bothered to help them on top of it when she was little they tried to force her there because she had innocence within her. Not one but two. She grew up cold hearted and hated the Black Order since then.

"Lyra wake up or else you will be late for breakfast!" yelled Luke, Lyra's younger brother. "Fine geez let me sleep for once will ya!" Luke answered "NO! Now get your lazy butt down here!"

Lyra got of the bed and walked straight to the bathroom and she looked in the mirror. She still had a few strands of hair out of place but still looked normal. With Captivating sea blue eyes and a nice figure not to mention her snow white hair. She decided to stop staring at herself and decided to get ready.

After cleaning up and putting on her signature outfit which consist of a plain white shirt covered by a cute black vest shorts that end mid thigh with thigh high socks and black knee high boots to top it of her hair in its usual high ponytail.(similar to Kanda's ponytail but instead she has a bang covering her right eye.)

She marched to the kitchen to find breakfast ready on the table and her brother Luke already eating. "Morning Luke" she said ruffling his white hair. They looked alike but he has green eyes instead. "It's about time what took you so long?" "Well I had to clean up." "Oh ok." He sighs. "What's on your mind Luke?" she ask. "Well it's just that the villagers are having prob-" before he can finish she yells. " I AM NOT HELPING THEM!" "But Lyra they might need help." She just frowns "let them damn exorcists handle it. It's not my problem." Luke just looks at her and sighs "Fine." Then he leaves to go to his room while she sits there and think.

After her hard past she never decided to help anyone in the villiage. The only person she didn't hate was her younger brother Luke. Of course he had no idea what happened due to the fact he was only a baby when their parents died so of course he wouldn't know. Instead of continuing her thoughts she decided to keep eating her food.

**Meanwhile at the Black Order.**

A certain samurai sat at his usual spot about to murder a certain redhead.

"Come on Yuu! Just one hug that's what best friends do"whined Lavi. "Get the fuck away from me you stupid rabbit before i kill you!" yelled Kanda. "But-" "Lavi leave Kanda alone for now and Kanda, Komui wants to see you." said Lenalee.

"Che"

"Kanda it's great to see you again." said Komui in a cheery tone.

"What do you want Komui." he growled.

" Alright no need to get so mean anyways you have a new mission. A small village down south is being attacked by akuma. There is innocence in that town and we are sure of it. A few years ago there was a girl who lived there that was an innocence host but we couldn't get her to the order due to difficulties. We want you Allen and Lavi to go get her here is a picture now go you leave in an hour."

"Che." was his reply.

Kanda's POV.

As soon as I left his office I was annoyed he sent me on a mission with that annoying Moyashi and stupid rabbit. After entering my room I finally looked at the picture of the girl and i couldn't believe what I saw. A girl with pure white hair and deep sea blue eyes my god she was beautiful.

After a wile I decided to read the rest of the file turns out her name was Lyra Knight and she had two different types of innocence which are unknown. I guess this trip would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter hope it is to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own man or any of its characters. I own only the O.C. which is Lyra and Luke.**

Lyra's POV

I just sat there thinking about what Luke was telling me. I would never help the villagers for what they did years ago. When the akuma attacked they thought if they offered my parents they would be free of the demons but seeing as that didn't work they didn't even care if they had children. When that happened I was left to watch Luke which I didn't even know was born. If only he knew what happened.

I decided to go talk to him so I went to his room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I decided to let myself in. "Luke you are you in here buddy?" As soon as I was in the room I was surprised he wasn't even there. "Luke this isn't hide and seek where are you?"

As soon as my eyes landed on the open window I was scared. I looked around the room and found a letter on his bed.

**_Dear Lyra,_**

**_By the time you read this I have escaped through my window to go and help the villagers. _**

**_If you won't help them I will I took the bow and arrow so I can help them. Wish me luck._**

**_Love, Luke_**

"No no no no. This is bad he doesn't even have innocence. Shit Luke why?" I jumped out the window and followed the path to the village. I hope I'm not too late.

Kanda's POV

As soon as we stepped of the train we heard explosions and screaming. So all three of us ran to the village. When we got there we were shocked to see 50 level 1 akuma and a dozen level 2.

We activated our innocence and decided to fight while an unusual little boy was shooting arrows at the akuma.

Lyra

As soon as I got to the village it was a mess akuma everywhere. I saw a few exorcist there one with white hair and his arm kept transforming. Another with red hair and a giant hammer. The last one was the most interesting he had long blue hair and used a sword with monsters coming out of it.

I decided to look for Luke when I saw him a giant akuma came out of nowhere and shot him.

"NO!" I ran to him and caught him before he fell. "Luke are you aright?" He looked at me and whispered something in my ear before turning to dust.

I just sat there and tears started to fall out of my eyes. Instead of sitting there and crying I decided to fight.

I whispered only one word "Atakin".

Kanda's POV

I saw the girl we were suppose to bring crying then all of a sudden she stood up and whispered something.

For some reason I felt a deadly aura coming from her then out of know where a sword came flying and landed in her palm. I was shocked and I couldn't believe what she did next.

Lyra

My sword came flying to me. My sword Atakin was just like a katana but the difference was that it was part of my innocence. I took it out and pointed it at the akuma admiring it since it's been a while since i last took it out at it' hilt was a white ribbon and the hilt it's self had lotus flowers carved into it. The sword was long and sharp with symbols carved into the silver.

"Atakin activate!" and then the real battle began.

No one's POV

Lyra leaped into the air and sliced the level 2 with no problem. The same one that shot her brother. All of a sudden everything became quiet even the exorcist stopped fighting to look at her.

" Final move. Dance of the dark flower!". After that there was a light on her blade and she started moving at enormous speed and took out the rest of the akuma in one blow. Everyone was shocked at what happened as she continue to put the sword in it's holder and started walking away.

Lyra

As soon as I finished those akuma I was still sad. But that had to soon end knowing I had to go to the Black Order so I decided to go home and pack my bags. When I was half way I home I turned around to see the exorcists following me. They just stopped and stared so the white haired one decided to speak up. "Are you Lyra Knight?"

"You should be able to answer that question." I told him coldly." We are from the black Or-" "I know who you are and I know you have to get me just shut up and follow." I cut him off. As soon as we made it I told them to wait outside while I packed. I packed all my clothes photos and jewelry. I finally decided to go to Luke's room. I took a few drawings of us he made and a few photo's we took together. I was about to walk out when i saw a royal blue wrapped up box with my name on it. I took out the card and read it.

**_Dear Lyra,_**

**_Happy Birthday it's an awesome day to celebrate so don't act like a grumpy puss today I made this for you and if you find this before your Birthday don't open it till your birthday._**

**_Love Luke._**

****I decided to not open it and put it in my suitcase. Usually I would put up a fight and not go but because of what Luke told me before he died I had to.

_Flashback:_

_"Luke are you alright?" He looked up at me and whispered. "Lyra promise me something. Promise that you will protect others even if you hate them. Promise me that you will become an exorcist. Please make my last wish come true." I looked at him. "I promise Luke." "I love you Lyra" after saying those words he turned to dust._

_End of Flashback._

After I finished packing I lit a match and set my house on fire. It's something me and Luke promised to do if one of us died at an early age set our house on fire and move on. I decided to leave by jumping out the window since the fire was spreading.

When I stepped out they were surprised to see me out of the fire but they didn't question it. And we began to walk to the train station for a new journey awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I will have you know I have no idea if this story is good or not soooooooo…just try to leave me helpful reviews those who like this a bit but don't have an account thank you for liking it.**

**Now on with the story. I do not own man**

Lyra's POV

I can't believe that I'm going to the very place that used to cause me nightmares since I was six. Now I'm sitting next to the guy called Allen and across from me is some guy called Lavi and the other one is called Kanda. I was just thinking about what will happen when Lavi decided to speak.

"Hey Lyra why are you so quiet?" I was quite annoyed since he called me my first name I only let the ones closest to me call me Lyra. "Two things Lavi. First don't call me by my first name ever I only let the ones closest to me call me that second of all I'm quiet because I want to be." He just stared at me then he smirked and decided to tick me off even further. "Hey Lyra you should get to know Yuu." I glared at him while Kanda pointed his sword at him.

Before I can say anything Kanda decided to say "Don't call me Yuu baka. Besides I don't need to get to know short stack over there." I understand I'm not that tall but calling me short just ticks me off. "Who are you calling short stack?" I sneered at him. "Obviously you baka." He replied. I should kill him but I decided to end it before I get pissed off so I decided to make him annoyed. "Thanks for the stupid nickname Rapunzel."

After I said that Lavi and Allen looked at me trying to hide their laughter while Kanda decided to put his sword in my face. "Who are you calling Rapunzel?" he growled. "Obviously you baka". I decided to mock him. "I should slice you with Mugen but I wouldn't want to kill you till we get to the Order." He replied. I just looked at him and shrugged. I was to annoyed to argue farther so I decided to fall asleep on the ride.

Kanda's POV

I stared at Lyra as she slept she was really something else. Lot's of exorcists are usually sacred every time I threaten the with Mugen. The first person I met who wasn't much intimidated by me besides Komui. I just met her and I already don't like her at all. She had the nerve to call me Rapunzel and she thinks she can get away with it. Wen I get back to the Order I'm going to skin Komui for sending me on this damn mission. Before I could finish the stupid rabbit decided to poke me.

"Hey Yuu?".

"What?!" I snapped.

"Why are you staring at Lyra?" he asked me smirking.

I didn't even know I was staring at her."I wasn't staring baka." He just blinked at me and shrugged. "Alright if you say so." I Just decided to close my eyes and relax. I hadn't realized I was staring at her till now. I took one more look at her she actually looked a bit cute when she didn't look like she wanted to kill you.

At the Order. Lyra.

I can't believe those stupid idiots left me to find the Order myself. Here I am at the top of a freaking cliff which I climbed myself just to reach a damn door. Like seriously what's wrong with these people. I walked up to the door and just looked at the statue that looks like an Easter Island head."Hello is anyone there?" I yelled. All of a sudden a ball with bat wings flew in front of me and then there were a few voices till one spoke up. "May we help you young lady?". I just blinked and stared. "I'm Lyra Knight you were supposed to be expecting me. "Oh your'e the new girl stand in front of the giant guard so we can see if you are human." I just shrugged and walked to the giant head which I supposed was the guard.

All of a sudden I was surrounded by a golden light. "Scanning to see if you are an akuma."I just stood there and waited until I nearly jumped when the guard screamed" She's cursed she is a friend of the Earl. She's outta here!" I was shocked at most all of a sudden a giant robot and a guy on top of it with a white came outta nowhere and shot me with a few bullets which I luckily dodged. " Meet Komlin 3! Be prepared to be destroyed.

Allen and Lavi came running yelling "Don't shoot she isn't bad Komui stop it!" But the person named Komui just shot a cannon at both of them which stopped them right in their tracks. I was so annoyed at the moment that before anyone can blink I took out my sword and cut the robot in half. Everyone was shocked at what I did but I was angered about my so called robot attack. Soon a girl in a uniform and pigtails came running towards us with a clipboard.

"Brother we were expecting her and stop building Komlins!"she yelled at the one so called Komui. She turned to me and held out a hand for me to shake. " Hi there my name is Lenalee it's nice to meet you." I just stared at her and then her hand then I just turned around and said "Knight". She looked a bit shocked about the cold shoulder that I was giving her and she shrugged it off and took me to an office with papers all over the floor. "My brother will be here to soon to help you." she said then closed the door.

I decided to sit down and wait for this guy to show up. After waiting a while I decided to just think about that Komui character he was a tricky one so I would have to watch out. I was snapped outta my thoughts when I heard the door open and Komui walked in.

"Sorry about that earlier I thought you were one of the bad guys." I just looked at him. "So I understand you preferred to be called Knight so I have no problem with that. I see you came without fighting twelve years ago you really did fight I was shocked when I read your file. I understand you might hate the Order for what happened back then but we have changed." I looked at him and said nothing I just wanted to get this over with. As if understanding my silence he said let's get this over with shall we we can check you later but let's go see Hevlaska first.

I just followed him t o an elevator looking platform. We started going down till everything was pitch black. Before I can ask where were we i was wrapped in a pair of ghostly whit hands. I have to admit I was pretty freaked out I was about to scream when Komui decided to say "don't be afraid Hevlaska will not hurt you she is just seeing your innocence synchronization rate." After hearing that I calmed down.

The being known as Hevlaska pressed her forehead to mines and there was a feeling of warmth and comfort. "Synchronization... rate... with ...parasitic...innocence...at...30%...55%...68%... 75%. Synchronization...rate...with...weapon...innocence ...at...25%...50%...62%...70%. You will be the one to bring happiness to hearts if you let go the darkness in yours." After she said this I was shocked but I said nothing.

"Now that you have met Hevlaska let's get you settled in shall we."he said in his cheery tone. I wanted to kill him but I decided against it. After returning to his office I saw that same girl from earlier called Lenalee already waiting there. "Lenalee please show Knight around please." After that I was shown everywhere in the order. "Here is your room the one next to yours is Kanda's. I understand you have already met him so I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight." and with that she left.

I walked into the room and unpacked I did't care what my room looked like I just couldn't stand this place or anyone besides Lenalee. I changed into my pajamas which was just a blank tank top with the word "Me" on it and grey sweatpants. I was to tired so I just decide to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning.

I woke up around 8 in the morning thinking every thing that happened was a dream but I was wrong. I looked around to see that I was in the room they gave me. By they I mean the Black Order. I decided to get ready to go to the cafeteria. After cleaning up I decided to wear my usual style just a different color. This time I put on a black t shirt gray vest with a chain coming from the pocket. Gray shorts that go to my mid thigh I also decide to wear my black and gray thigh high socks which were only 2 inches below the shorts. To complete it my black boots and my hair in a high ponytail.

After dressing and grabbing my sword I went straight to the cafeteria. As soon as I walked in everything was quiet which I really had no problem with so I walked to the window to order. "Oh hey hun what can I get for you" Jerry said smiling at me. I met him yesterday when I was being showed around he was actually pretty nice so I had no reason to hate him. "Soba noodles and green tea please." I said. "Coming right up." Five minutes later I was handed my food I decided to sit at the table that was empty so I wouldn't be annoyed.

I spoke to soon because as soon as I sat down a random guy walked up to me. "Hi beautiful I see your new here and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang sometime." he said trying to flirt with me. Don't get me wrong but I hate when guys do this I just decided to just calm down and say "no". Of course instead of leaving he persisted. "Come on just a little date Lyra." OK now I was pissed off. Before he could say something else he found a sword pointed at his neck. He looked at me shocked. "If you do not leave me alone in the next ten seconds you will be skinned cut open and have your carcass eaten by maggots now I suggest you leave."After saying that he ran out the cafeteria in fear.

Soon Allen and Lavi came and sat in front of me with their food. "Gee Knight that was pretty cool." said Allen. Lavi just laughed. I just mumbled a simple thanks and began to get up and leave when I heard Komui call my name over an intercom.

When I reached his office I was shocked to see him at the foot of Lenalee crying. Lenalee just kicked him off and walked out the of the office. "Oh hi Knight I just wanted to tell you that we need to test your strength so you will be fighting with someone later today." I just looked at him and asked "who?" He just looked at me and grinned. Finally he said one name that made me wanna kill Komui even more.

"Kanda"

**Ahhhhhh chapter 3 interesting we will see about number 4. Leave reviews for meh peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the encouragement to update a new chapter. Please continue with your helpful reviews. Now here is a new chapter for you lovely people. I do not own man. **

**Lyra's POV**

"Kanda"As soon as he said that name I was shocked.

..."What?"

"You will be fighting Kanda." Komui replied.

"Why do I have to fight that stupid Rapunzel?!" I was so angry I ended up yelling. "Knight we need to know your strength and from what we have heard and seen you and him are the best match." he explained.

I thought about it for a moment maybe it wouldn't be so bad but I wasn't sure. "Fine". I didn't feel like talking back so I just agreed.

"Great I will announce it and you have 30 minutes to prepare so good luck. And by the way he already knows."

I just ignored him adn walked back to my room I had to prepare and I wasn't one to show mercy.  
Back at my room I decided to keep the same thing I was wearing all I needed to do was sharpen my sword and meditate. While sitting on my bed sharpening my sword I decided to let my mind drift to past events.

I joined the Black Order and I hated most of the people here. The only people I could stand were Lenalee,Allen,Lavi,Jerry, and Kanda a bit and that's all. But I still mis Luke after what happended I could never break my promise to him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Komui calling me to report to the training room.

Getting up I walked to the giant double doors and walked to find alot of people there. Almost the whole building was in here and I wasn't nervous one bit just a bit annoyed about the noise.

After speakng to Komui I took my place on my side of the room while Kanda took his."I will be referee do not try and kill each over this is over when I say it is. You may activate your innocence but don't be to the sound of the whistle begin." Komui said.

After hearing the whistle everything was a blur. Next thing I know Kanda is in front of me about to strike. Luckily I dodged in time with a back flip.

**No ones POV**

Just as Kanda is about to strike her with Mugen she dodged by doing a quick backflip. Then she took out her own sword Atakin and charged at him.

Every move they landed on each other was either dodged or blocked with one anothers sword. Every one was shocked to see how much speed she has and her moves.

Finally having enough of this Kanda activated hi innocence."Mugen activate." After hearing that it was followed by Lyra's words. "Atakin activate." Everyone watching was tense by now wondering how will this end seeing that they both activated their innocence.

After that everyone failed to notice Kanda had called out Hell's insects and they were cahrging towards Lyra.

Lyra cut through them with ease. EVeryine was bbeyond shocked at that very moment."Dance of the Lovely maiden" after she said that she was covered in blue light.

Everything was quiet then Lyra started dancing with such grace the dance looked deadly itself. She was swift and in anither second she was in front of Kanda throwing moves at him that he was trying his best to dodge.

She ended up scratching him in the arm with her sword and kicking him in his leg. Kanda himself was suprised that she manged to hit him. After seeing that happended they contonued fighting but they were evenly matched.

"That's enough it's a tie." Komui said.

**Lyra's POV**

I was bit tired fighting Kanda because we were evenly matched. He looked a bit tired as well but we decided to stop fighting after hearing Komui saying we could stop.

After that he walked up to us. "Wow Knight I am suprised no one has ever been tied with Kanda or managed that long." At the moment I didn't care with praises I just wanted to get this over with.

"Ok are we done here Komui." I asked a bit irritated. "Yes but seeing as you don't always get along with Kanda you hsve to shake hands first." He said in a cheery tone.

"No" we both said in unison. "I wasn't asking that was an order." Komui spoke in an authorotative tone. One day I will kill him. After sighing we shook handas then went our seperate ways.

**Kanda POV**

I didn't feel like shaking hands with short stack here in front of me at the moment because as you can see we don't like each other. We decided to just shake hands and get this over with. When I held her hand I notice that they were really soft.

I felt something stir within me but I didn't know what it was so I just decided to ignore it. After she let go I felt a sorta empty feeling. What was wrong with me? I needed to think.

**Lyra's POV**

I was walking with Lenalee to go and get me an exorcist uniform. I took one look at Lenalee.

_'Maybe she isn't so bad. After all I can stand her.'_ I thought.

"Hey Lenalee?" She turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior I don't always like people but you seem like a good friend." I really hated apologizing but doesn't mean I have to act like that baka Kanda.

"It's alright I would love to be friends Knight."She replied smiling.

"You can call me Lyra if you want." I didn't know why but she seemed like a really great person and didn't seem the one to hurt one another.

Another one of my many talents I can read a person's soul. It comes with the healing. I can see what they want their true intentions and a bit of their past. It only works through physical contact but if I want to see their past they must grant me access. I can force my way through but that would cause the person pain.

"Thanks Lyra." she replied smiling.  
**Time skip: 2 days later**

I'm in the woods near the black order practicing with Atakin. I decided to wear my usual training clothes which is dark brown cargo pants and a black tanktop that stops an inch above my bellybutton and black boots.

I was focused on practicing that I didn't notice when I cut a tree that nearly fell on someone.

"Watch where you cut shortstack." the person grunted. After hearing that I knew who it was the long haired samurai Kanda.

"What do you want baka." I turning to look at him.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was speechless there standing right in front of me was Kanda. Of course he had his usual look that looked like he hated you but what caught me off guard was the fact he was shirtless.

I didn't bother to show emotion but inside I was screaming like a fan girl. Don't get me wrong I was still a tough and sometimes cold person but that doesn't mean I don't have crushes.

This guy really works out and it was addicting to look at his bare chest. If he cut his hair and didn't act like he was pms'ing all the time girls might actually like him.

"I was training when I heard something so I came here to see what happened."he said. "OK" I said. But after saying that I could have sworn I felt his eyes roaming over me but I decided to ignore it.

I was about to walk a way when he decided to continue speaking. "You have a tattoo." I looked at him then I remembered. I have a black lotus flower on my hip that has vines going upward twisting into one till it runs up my spin and stops at my neck.

No one ever see's it because my hair covers my neck and my shirts cover my hip. It wasn't a tattoo it was a mark of my curse or in other words my punishment.

"It's not a tattoo it's a mark of my curse." I stated.

"What's your curse?".

"None of your business." and with that I left.

On my way back to my room I spotted Lenalee running towards me. "Hey Lyra, Komui wants to see you in his office." she said. "Thanks Lenalee."I replied.

As soon as I walked into the office I saw Kanda already there. Before I can say anything Komui decided to speak first. "Knight glad you can make it. You get to go on your first mission. Just read the file it's in your room and as a bonus you get to go with Kanda."

After I heard that I was a bit angry with Komui for putting me with Kanda.

"I don't want to go with Rapunzel over here." I said angrily.

"Same here shortstack."

"Awww you two don't get along. Well this will be like bonding now go get ready you leave an hour." After Komui said that we walked back to our rooms. The silence was agonizing since their rooms were right next to the other.

I decided to pack first which didn't take long. After that I showered and decided to put on my uniform.

My uniform was mainly the uniform shorts that stopped above mid thigh. Mid thigh stockings that were black and had white lining with a tiny bow on each stocking. An exorcists jacket with a hood the jacket ended around my ankles. I wore a black tank top under the jacket with knee high boots. The jacket was closed for the upperbody but showed of my legs a bit so people could tell what I was wearing.

After changing I walked to the train station and waited for Kanda to show up. After five minutes he came and we boarded the train.

After we started moving I didn't feel right. I felt like something was a bit weird in the atmosphere. I get this same feeling everytime when I know there is a thunder storm.

That's one of my fears thunder and lightning. I was afraid of it due to a bad memory. As soon as I heard the thunder I started shaking. At the moment I didn't care who saw that I was scared.

**Kanda POV**

After the train started moving a while later I saw Lyra tense. I din't know what was wrong with her nut after I heard thunder she instantly started shaking. _'She's afraid of thunder.'_

I was shocked I thought she was tough to the bone but here she was sitting there shaking like a leaf.

I had this strong urge to hold her but I didn't know of fighting the idea I stood up and sat next to her. She didn't notice my presence.

After a while I wrapped my arm around her and layed her on my chest. I didn't know why I did it but it felt right.

**Lyra POV**

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I felt my head lay on someones chest. I tensed up for the moment then I looked up to see Kanda was the one holding me. I was shocked at the moment and forogt I was staring.

"Will you stop shaking" after he said that I stopped shaking but he didn't let me go.

I ended up blushing at the gesture but looked down hoping he didn't notice. Instead of keeping my eyes open I closed them and soon fell asleep. I don't know why but for the first time in years I had a dream. And it was about Kanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow readers here is another chapter for you people. Heads up I may or maynot update next week due to me being busy but I will try. I do not own man or any of it's characters.**

**Lyra's POV**

_'Bodies touching...sweat...panting...groaning...I was in a daze in a slightly erotic dream all I had to do was whisper one name.'Kanda'._

My eyes quickly snapped open to someone shaking me. At the moment vision was still a blur so I couldn't tell who was shaking me at the moment. As soon as my vision was in focus the person was none other than Kanda and he was extremely close to me.

_'Too close'Too close' _my alarms were ringing in my head at the very moment. Instead of just laying there I decided to speak up. "Oi stop shaking me baka I'm up." After saying that he backed away. "Be happy I didn't leave you hear short stack." he grumbled.

After that we left the train station and walked towards the hotel we were staying in. While walking my mind drifted back to the dream she had on the train. Just the thought of it made her face heat up. _'Why would I have a dream about Kanda. I don't even like him that way'_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I spotted the hotel.

**Kanda's POV**

I was trying to wake up short stack but geez this women can be a heavy sleeper. All of a sudden I heard her moan my name. _'The fuck! Why did she just moan my name?' _After a while she looked a bit flushed. I just smirked. Glad I have that effect on her.

Just then she woke but I kept shaking her just to be sure. "Oi stop shaking me baka I'm up". I was a bit annoyed to what she said to me."Be happy I didn't leave you hear short stack." I grumbled back. She should be thankful I didn't leave her.

I knew I wouldn't leave her considering that I have a secret crush on her. I figured this out after I had my battle with her. I don't understand but somehow I am attracted to her. I took one glance at her while we are walking and I can tell she is thinking about her dream. She is blushing a bit yet still in her thoughts at the moment she looked quite cute.

**Lyra's POV**

We entered the hotel without speaking a word to each other. I still don't understand what that dream meant. As we walked to the front desk the girl there looked younger than 18 but I didn't bother with it.

"You must be from the Order we already have a reservation for you. Here is your key and the room is 304 which is on the second floor to the left. Enjoy your stay." she said. While walking to the elevators I could have sworn I heard her say 'she is so lucky to have a guy like that.' At the moment I didn't care.

While we entered the room it was pretty decent there was one thing that was off it looked like a honeymoon suite. As I was thinking about it I realized we were in a honeymoon suite. _'That bastard Komui!' _To make matters worse there was only one bed.

"You can take the bed." Kanda said. I was a bit shocked to answer. Form what I heard he was always cold hearted no matter what but I guess people were wrong. I never believed them I just didn't like being near someone who hates well everyone.

"Well are you gonna take it or not." he growled. "I'll take it just give me a moment to change." with that he left the room. I quickly dressed into gray sweatpants and a black tank top. After a while he walked in dressed in his nightwear. I couldn't help but admire his body he was quite beautiful. His strong features deep blue eyes and hair.

I wouldn't admit it to myself but I definitely had a crush on him. Shaking my head I just went to lay down on the bed while he was laying on the couch in the room. Just as I was about to doze off it started raining and behind it was thunder. Automatically I started shaking and shut my eyes. This went on for 15 more minutes before I felt the other side of the bed dip down a little. After that I was pushed into a hard but soft chest. I looked up to see Kanda holding me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to help you sleep how am I suppose to sleep with all your shaking." he just looked at me.

I didn't want to be rude so I accepted it. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Che."

After that I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep.

**Kanda's POV**

After she fell asleep I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so fascinating, she is tough but on the inside she is as fragile as ever. I couldn't help but wonder what she thinks of me seeing as I ended up in her dreams.

I looked at her and how beautiful she is. Lovely crystal blue eyes and lovely snow white hair. I was falling for her and I was falling hard. All I needed to do is get her to love me. But I need to know how she feels. I might as well ask a favor from Lenalee.

No one knows this but I actually talk to her sometimes either when I have a problem or need a favor. But at least I know she can help. I decided to go to sleep I have a long day to go tomorrow.

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up having the best sleep of my life. As soon as I opened my eyes I frowned a bit all I saw was black. I backed up a it and saw that I was cuddled into Kanda's chest. I blushed then realized my head was on his arm while his other arm was draped over my body locking me in place.

As much as I love laying like this I decided to wake him up. "Kanda" I whispered. All he did was grunt and move closer to me. I decided to poke him in the cheek till he woke. After about five pokes he woke up glaring then he saw it was only me and his eyes softened a bit.

"Um Kanda can you please let me go." I was so embarrassed I nearly stuttered.

"Che."

After that we awkwardly showered and dressed in our uniform. We decided to walk to a nearby bar for breakfast. As soon as we walked in we went our separate ways. He went to a table while I went to the bar. As soon as I sat down the guy next to me looked at me. I could tell he was trying to undress me with his eyes which made me loose my appetite.

"Well hello there lovely lady what brings you here alone." he asked trying to flirt.

"None of your business." I replied.

"Aren't you a feisty one maybe we can go back to my place and have a little fun there." the last part he whispered.

Disgusted I got up and walked toward the bathrooms in the hallway I was tackled and had both my hands being held while I was pressed into the wall.

"Well I guess I will take it by force." the same guy from the bar.

"I'd like to see you try." I replied.

Before he could say anything I kicked him where it hurts and broke his arm. I walked out of the hallway not caring if anyone heard him screaming in pain I don't show mercy to scum.

I walked up to Kanda and told him we had to go. Just as he got up a girl with long brown hair to much make up and dress that stops right at her butt walked up to Kanda and threw herself at him. He looked uncomfortable while I was just pissed off. _'How dare she!' _I wasn't one to get jealous but right now I was boiling over.

"Excuse me but me and my friend here have to go." I said.

"Well we are having fun here go get your own guy freak." she sneered.

My eye twitched and next thing you know my sword was at her throat. The whole bar became quiet.

"If you don't get off of him right now you will experience more pain than hell it's self. Now back off." I sounded really dark and eerie at the moment but I could care less. With that she backed off and we left.

**Kanda's POV**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I couldn't believe what just happened. One second Lyra comes up to me so we can go the next some type whore clings her self to me. At first I was about to yell at the lady about personal space and next thing I know Lyra pulls a sword to her.

I never thought she would kill a girl for flirting with me. I bet she was jealous. As we walk outside I can still see her shaking with rage.

"Are you alright?." I asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's go we have an akuma to kill."

**Lyra's POV**

I really need to control my temper. I had no idea I was the jealous type. At the moment I didn't care if I looked pissed off I just can't stand people like that.

Just as we are walking down the street that same girl shows up and this time she has two others with her. One blonde and another red head dressed just like her. Right now they were marching towards us looking angry. I was getting ready till the same girl a while ago spoke up.

"Hey freak!"

I looked back at her.

"You better apologize to what you did earlier." she spat.

"No."

"Well no wonder you are a freak. You are just jealous that people like us better than freaks like you." she sneered.

"I may be a freak but at least I'm not a whore."

She glared at me then she smirked. This can't be good.

"At least we are wanted. You aren't cause your family abandoned you even Luke did."

...

"What nothing to say now?" she laughed.

...

All I saw was red then I felt my right eye glow. (No one can see her right eye because she has a bang.)

The next moment you saw my sword covered in her blood as she turned to ashes.

"Shut the hell up akuma"

Next thing you know the other two girls are replaced with level 2's.

"Kanda you stay out of this." I told him.

"Che."

"Atakin activate. Dual sword staff." Another sword grew on the other side of the hilt of Atakin. It looked like a staff but both sides were pointed and sharp so it was a really deadly staff.

After that I leaped into the air and sliced both the akuma in a matter of seconds.

When that was finished we decided there was no innocence and decided to report back to HQ.

**Back at the Order (Lyra's POV)**

As soon as entered the Order Lenalee came running to me.

"Welcome back Lyra and Kanda. Komui wants to see you in his office." she said in a hurry.

"As I ran to Komui's office with Kanda right behind me I couldn't help but sense something was off. As soon as I walked in there was a boy with the same hair and looked like me and he looked like he was almost 13.

I was frozen in place hen I saw who it was.

"Hey Lyra" he said sweetly.

"Luke."

**Sorry for my lack of updating busy week going on so me updating will be slow for this week so just be patient.**

**Thanks for reading my story and please review.**


	6. not a chapter

**I apologize for the late update I just rarely have time.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up by next week thank you readers.**


	7. Chapter 7 not a chappy

Hello my fellow readers and people were waiting for me to update and I apologize if I took so long. I wanted to tell you guys I love your reviews and support so this will be based on what you think. I do not mind writing another chapter but I am considering ending this story so leave me reviews if you don't want me to delete it or think I should.

PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSEE review your ideas.

Love: kimmylee123 ;p


End file.
